The Open Saga
by Lil Jamie
Summary: A brand new fanfic saga involving the arrival of The Closers a magical race of aliens bringing the cure to Earths dieases only something isnt quite right about them. (plz r+r) (New Chapter up now)
1. The Open Saga (Introduction)

The Open Saga (Introduction)

Its been approximately 2 years, two months and 23 days since the Closers a seemingly friendly race of unknown aliens arrived on the planet earth in their incredibly huge spaceship.

Human sized blue figures.

They had all the characteristics of humans including their forms.

They looked basically like blue humans.

Only they all wore the same clothes, Red trousers, Plain white shirts and Red overcoats (all made from their own fabrics) 

They seemed to be an extremely helpful species, completely full of knowledge and wisdom. 

They arrived to planet earth and told the people of earth they had been watching them for a long time waiting for the right time to show themselves but with all the wars and incidents happening on earth there just wasnt a great time opportunity .

When they finally did decide it was time the aliens bought too earth a vastly important gift, A medical break through, Something that would give the Closers great respect from the humans.

They had brought the cure of every known disease on planet earth including such huge killers as cancer and aids.

The humans did indeed give great respect to the Closers, they were treated as gods and were given everything they would ever need to cure new diseases the world might produce. 

But after one year of living peacefully on the planet with the humans all the Closers seemed to disappear all at once, humans all over the world were to open their windows to find nearly 1,000,000 Closers (their entire population) gone from the planet.

All that is but 1 Closer that seemed to have been left behind by the others, wearing the same items as the others but the small difference of his clothes being bright yellow.

What has happened to the new intelligent species The Closers?

Why DID they help the people of Earth in the first place?

And why has one Closer been left behind with the humans?

Find out in my next chapter of The Open Saga

(Please R+R)


	2. Chapter 1 (The First Incident)

The Open Saga (Chapter 1)

In a small park across a busy road in the middle of section 433 Goku and Goten sit on the ground looking up at the sky.

Goku is sleeping gently as Goten tries to make pictures from the clouds. Goku suddenly wakes up and turns to Goten. 

-Want some ice cream- goku says smiling

-YAY sure dad- replies Goten excited

They both get up and make their way to the ice cream stand across the street. Goku buys two triple raspberry ice creams and hands one too Goten who gets it all over his face. Goku laughs with Goten.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At Gokus house

Chichi is outside hanging up the washing when the phone rings inside.

Chichi rushes into the house to answer the phone. Its Bulma asking her too come out for a drink with her and her.

-Sorry Bulma I have to cook for the boys when they get home- Says Chichi smiling

-Chichi make them cook themselves gokus more than old enough to take care of Goten and besides what harm could he possibly do in the space of ten minutes?- Bulma preaches to Chichi

Chichi finally gives in and gets dressed up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back to the park where Goku and Goten are sitting near the canal

-Dad why does the world have so many bad people in it- Goten asks looking at the grass

-Well- Goku explains -For some people on this planet and others the world has not treated them well enough and they react to this by trying to destroy the things that upset them- Goku looks at Goten -Do you understand that son?-

-Yeah dad I do but people like cell and frieza they werent born of this world well not normally anyway so why did they both want to destroy it- Gotens smile lowers a little.

-Im afraid Cell I cant explain about he was just programmed for the destruction of earth you really had to see him to understand him where as Frieza he was raised with the power of high rank his entire life was filled with nothing he couldnt or wouldnt do so when he was out matched he fell to pieces inside thats why I was able to beat him on namek but again you really had too see him to understand him-

Goten begins to look a little confused.

-Dad why did all the Closers go away?- Goten seems a little sad

-Erm well im not sure about that one son- 

-Maybe they went back to their planet- Goten suggests

Goku looks at the sky now beginning to get dark -Hmmm perhaps-

Suddenly an explosion sounds from afar.

Goku and Goten jump up into the air

-What the heck was that?-

-Im not sure we better check it out-

They both fly towards a broken up building with smoke coming from the base of it

-Dad what happened to it?!-

Goten looks around at all the people running away from the building scared

-Listen Goten I want you to go get Vegeta and Gohan for me ok?- Goku says calmly

-But what for dad?-

-Last time something like this happened androids 13,14 and 15 were the culprits its incase theres more androids hurry now go!!-

Goten flies off south to find Vegeta.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At Capsule Corporation

Dr Briefs is looking at the television screen, the news is on

Suddenly a TV announcer comes on the screen

-We interupt this broadcast to bring you coverage from downtown-

The screen switches to the building now lying in a heap on the ground

-We interviewed a women who was passing by the building and she told us this-

A womens voice speaks on the TV 

-Well I was walking by after id been shopping and I heard an explosion so I looked round to see the building full of smoke and then I spotted a figure wearing red I think it may have been a Closer shoot into the sky and then disappear into thin air-

The TV announcer then speaks again

-Well the question of weather all the Closers returned to their home planet or not sure has been shown to us-

Dr. Briefs watches in disbelief as the screen shows angles of the wreck

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Goku stands in the air and looks down at all the rubble and sees standing still in the middle of a broken down wall a small Closer wearing blue

-What the?!-

The Closer sees Goku and vanishes leaving Goku a little stunned

So it seems the Closers may not have completely gone afterall!

But why have they stricken this building?

What were all the people so scared of?

What did they see?

And why was that blue Closer standing in the middle of it all???

Find out next time in The Open Saga

(Please R+R) (next chapter coming soon) 


	3. Chapter 2 (A Stranger)

The Open Saga (Chapter 2)

Goku looks down at the fallen building not knowing what on earth just happened.

He thinks to himself for a while trying to put together the things he saw not understanding them in the slightest

He takes a long look at the ground of rubble and spots in amongst a few empty bottles a shinning object, not very big in size, in the figure of a human, glowing a light turquoise colour.

Goku decides this must be what all the commotion was about and picks the object up, wraps it tightly in a piece of his clothing and starts flying off towards the capsule corporation building.

All of a sudden Goten appears with Vegeta and Gohan

-This better be good Kakarott!!- Vegeta shouts too Goku

-Dad what is it?- Gohan asks just barely waking up from a nap he was taking

Goku didnt need to answer to them he just pointed down at the rubble of the building and they quickerly understood all but its cause.

-Kakarott I dont have time for this just tell me who did this- Vegeta sounds annoyed (as always)

-Vegeta calm down I will tell you all you want too know later I found this object glowing on the ground Im taking it to bulma it might be important-

With that Goku flies into the air and disappears toward the Capsule corp building leaving the others confused.

The others follow close behind anyway.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At the bar near bulmas house 

Chichi is getting rather drunk and Bulma isnt really helping her too stay soba when all of a sudden a tall built up man approaches bulma with great haste.

-WOW!! Look at you- he shouts with his mouth wide open

-Erm what about me?- Bulma asks 

-Well Erm WELL YOUR JUST SO DAMN SEXY-

Bulma gets up out of her seat and shouts at the man

-WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TALKING TO A LADY LIKE THAT DON'T YOU KNOW HOW TO TREAT US??-

The man looks kind of stumped

-I CAN CERTANLY SEE YOURE A COMPLETE TOSSER SO I THINK YOU NEED TO BE TAUGHT A LESSON-

Bulma gets up and kicks the man in the privates

-Cmon Chichi lets go-

Bulma takes Chichis hand and leaves the bar leaving the man swollen and in pain rolling around on the floor.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Goku arrives at the Capsule corp front desk and requests Bulmas assistance from the receptionist..

-Sorry sir but Bulma has a day off today-

Goku is a little surprised but thinks to go to her house instead

-Ok then thank you anyway if shes comes back here before I get to her tell her Gokus looking for her thanks-

Goku turns to walk out when the receptionist shouts to him

-GOKU!!! Are you the Goku who is married to Chichi?-

Goku looks back 

-Well yes do you know her-

-Well no not really but Bulma happens to be a good friend of mine and she told me they were going out for a drink today but thats not what I shouted you for-

Goku looks interested now

-Well then what seems to be the problem-

The receptionist tells Goku that a mysterious stranger came into the main desk asking for his home address

-Then he asked for all of your friends addresses of coarse I didnt give them to him but there was just something about him that made me feel uneasy he spoke kinda funny like he wasnt human almost like a Closer-

-A Closer?! Well what did he look like?-

The receptionist cant really remember as she was looking at her desk most of the time

-Well he was wearing a black hooded cloak covering most of his body and a pair of black sunglasses almost like he didnt want to be recognised or something-

-Well thanks for not releasing my information- Goku smiles

-Some really strange things have been happening today- the receptionist looks out of the window

Goku looks at her blankly 

-Well apart from that building explosion and the mysterious stranger that walked in what else has happened?- Vegeta asks demanding a quick answer

-Well that little boy disappeared didnt he Toby rollinson, poor boy he was playing in his garden and then he was gone just like that- The receptionists smile turns to a frown

-When did this happen?- Gohan asks curiously

-A few days ago- the receptionist answers

Goku turns to the others 

-We should get going guys- 

He turns back to the receptionist 

-Thanks for the information and take care- Goku smiles then walks outside with the others

Goku suggests they all patrol the areas close to them incase any other events take place and they all agree even vegeta

Why have so many bad events occurred today?

Who or what was the mysterious stranger trying to get everyones information??

Find out all this and more next time in The Open Saga

(Please R+R) (Next Chapter coming soon)


	4. Chapter 3 (Darkness)

The Open Saga (Chapter 3)

Vegeta decides to have the first pick of his patrol point and decides to go south so he flies off.

Gohan takes north and Goten takes off to find Trunks leaving Goku alone who flies off to Bulmas house.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At Bulmas house

Bulma gets back through the door with Chichi just as she collapses but she gets her to the sofa first.

Bulma walks into the kitchen to get a drink of coffee and an asprin to try and cure her nasty head ache.

Suddenly theres a knock on the door 

She walks to the door and opens it to find Goku standing there 

Quickerly she slams the door shut runs back into the living room where Chichi is and makes her get up on her feet.

Goku is outside looking abit surprised

She puts Chichi down in the garage to keep Goku from spotting her

After this she hurries back to the door and opens it again

-Sorry I left the oven on- She hopes he fell for it

-Oh ok then- Goku smiles

-So then how can I help ya- she winks at Goku

Goku hands over the small shiney object to her

-Whats this Goku?- bulma asks gently

-Im not sure but it was at the base of that building that blew up today-

-Really?! Wow-

-Yeah I think it may belong to a Closer cause I saw one at the scene- goku proclaims

-WOT! A CLOSER?! Are you sure I mean I thought all of them had died or something!!- bulma seems a little excited

-Bulma calm down if it was a Closer then they are no longer our allies they were the ones who destroyed that building-

Bulmas smile turns to a frown 

- I see but still it means the Closers are hiding doesnt it what did we do to them that forced them to hide?-

-Im not sure but have you any idea of what this object is?-

-Well it looks like a kind of artifact of some sort hmm better take it to the lab- 

-Good idea- says Goku -I have to go and see Chichi anyway I will meet up with you later-

Bulma screeches -NO!!!!!-

Goku turns around

-What is it Bulma?-

-Nothing- Bulma starts to panic -its just erm-

-What is it spit it out-

-Erm Chichi went shopping yeah thats it and she said she wont be back for a few hours- Bulma relaxes again

-Oh ok then I should go back and take another look at that old building anyway- 

With that Goku flies off back to the building site.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile 

Goten arrives at the spot in the forest where little Trunks is playing shoot the squirrels 

-Yo-

Trunks turns around and lets the squirrel go 

-Hi whats up?-

Goten looks at Trunks with worrying eyes

-Alots happened today Trunks a building was destroyed a boys gone missing and we found a little Closer toy thingy-

Trunks looks interested 

-Cool- he smirks

-NO its not cool Trunks something bigs going on and we gotta find out what it is-

Trunks lowers his head 

-Aw do we have to?-

-Trunks you cant just shoot things all day now come on-

-Wait a minute where are we going exactly?-

Goten stops

-Oh yeah im not sure where to go-

A loud rusty bang came from the forest

-What the heck was that- Trunks falls over

Goten doesnt respond just flies off into the forest

-Hey wait up-

Trunks follows

They both appear behind a large tree and they see a big rusty metal door leading underground

-You thinking what im thinking Goten-

-NO WE ARE NOT JUST STORMING IN- Goten shouts at Trunks

Trunks gets annoyed 

-Whats the point in just standing here? I mean this could be the answer to all your questions Goten-

Goten looks at Trunks angrily 

-Your just like your dad Trunks-

Trunks nods a yes

-Fine lets go-

They both approach the rusty door which is slightly open at the side

Trunks puts his hand through the crack and pulls the door open a little more

-Lets go- Trunks whispers

Goten nods and they both step into the dark passage way leading downwards

The walls are brimmed with the same coloured little figurines stamped all the way down it

The door seems to close by itself leaving the boys in total darkness

They both jump at the sound of the door slamming shut

Then Goten feels something touching his face and as he quivers it seems to breath a little weez

-Trunks is that you- Goten sounds a little afraid-

Goten feels a cold shiver as Trunks speaks the words 

-Is what me?-

What will happen to the boys now they are stuck in the tunnel?

And what is the thing touching Gotens face??

Find out next time on The Open Saga

(Please R+R) (Next chapter coming soon)


	5. Chapter 4 (A loss in the family)

The Open Saga (Chapter 4)

Goten starts to sweat with fear as Trunks tries to find a way out but as Trunks makes his way through the darkness a sudden screech fills the room

-Goten is that you?- Trunks is pretty scared now

Goten doesnt answer

-Goten??? Where the heck are you???-

Suddenly the whole passage fills with a bright light and Trunks makes out the silhouette of a tall figure holding Goten in the air by his face

-Goten!!!!!- Trunks fires a small energy blast at the figure holding Goten

But before he hits the figure it blasts trunks blast out of the air with its own.

Then before Trunks can do anything it steps into the light in front of Trunks holding Goten in the air

The figure appears to be a Closer but has bright red eyes where the Closers had blue 

He is also wearing Red like the other Closers but his clothes seemed to have been torn 

-WHO ARE YOU BOY!!- the Closer screams at Trunks 

Trunks shouts back

-I WILL TELL YOU IF YOU PUT MY FRIEND DOWN!!!- Trunks isnt taking any abuse 

Trunks spots the Closer smirking 

-What? Whats so damn funny you freak-

The Closers smile widens as he lifts goten further into the air

-I SAID PUT HIM DOWN OR IM GONNA- 

But before Trunks can finish his sentence the Closer lifts Goten further into the air and puts his hand on Gotens head

Trunks can do nothing more than just watch as he continues to raise Goten higher and higher

The closers smile turns to an evil grin as he turns his head back to Goten who is now unconscious 

-I SAID STOP IT- Trunks screams

Goten is helpless as the Closer lifts Goten higher for the final time then he grips his small head and breaks Gotens neck killing the small saiyan instantly

The Closer laughs a hideously evil laugh as Gotens broken body falls to the ground

Trunks cant react to what happened right at that time due to the shock

The Closer vanishes into one of the walls like a ghost leaving Trunks with his dead friend

Trunks looks down on Gotens dead body, closes his eyes and cries 

-Im sorry my friend- Cries a little harder

-Im so sorry- Trunks falls to the floor on his knees crying his little heart out 

-Oh Goten why did this have to happen to you-

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back at Capsule Corp Bulma is inspecting Gokus artifact

Goku is just about to tell her where he found it when he falls to the ground

-GOKU!! Whats wrong- Bulma rushes to Goku

-Its Goten- Goku says with a tear in his eye -Hes dead-

Bulma screams -WHAT?! Are you sure??-

-Yes im sure Trunks is with him now I can sense him 

Goku turns super saiyan with anger and flies out of the building towards the place where Trunks is.

Goten has been killed by a Closer!

Trunks is locked in the hallway with his dead friend!

And know one has any idea what is going on!!!

What IS going on? 

Find out next time in The Open Saga

(Please R+R) (Next chapter coming soon)


	6. Chapter 5 (The Superior Closer)

The Open Saga (Chapter 5)

Goten lies motionless on the ground as Trunks stands over him weeping whilst Goku enraged by his sons death turns super saiyan and speeds of towards the area they are in.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vegeta has also sensed the power level drop in Goten and also powers up and flies toward the scene.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Trunks takes a step back from the body as he attempts to look into the darkness trying to find an exit

He hears a TAP TAP TAP on the roof

As he looks up he notices a patch of darkness a little lighter than the rest of the darkness in the room

He could just about make out its human like shape and runs into a corner hiding

The thing on the roof makes its way down to the ground

Trunks quivers in the shadows

The thing then shoots an energy blast into the door behind Trunks letting a beam of light into the passage just revealing the yellow clothes of a closer darting off into the trees.

Trunks legs it out into the forest crying his eyes out when Goku lands in front of him suddenly startling him

Trunks yelps

-Trunks its ok its me-

Trunks looks at goku then bursts into tears again

Goku kneels down and hugs Trunks with a tear in his eye

-Its ok Trunks I know what has happened you dont have to say anything-

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile back at the capsule corp building

-DAD I NEED THE CAR- Bulma shouts to dr. Breifs who is outside fixing another ship

He looks up surprised

-But what for bulma its not ready yet we still need to make some repairs-

-I dont have time to explain but Trunks is in danger I just know it now give me the car NOW!!-

Dr. briefs jumps

-Ok ok ok heres the capsule-

As he hands over the capsule an explosion comes from inside the building

They both run into the main building to find out what happened

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vegeta is in mid flight heading towards Trunks and Goku when he senses a high power level near Bulma and the Capsule corp.

He stops in the air and scans around the direction Trunks is as he senses Goku with him he decides to turn around and head for the Capsule building

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-What in the world- Bulma looks up from the bottom floor of the building and all she can see is something piercing the roof and still coming through

-EVERYBODY OUT!!- Dr briefs shouts out to all the unsuspecting civilians

As each of the small customers and CC workers head towards the main doors a huge energy blast is fired into the double doors.

Bulma and the doctor fall backwards onto the hard shiny floor

As the smoke clears an awkward silence spreads through the room know one knowing what to expect to come in

The last patch of smoke disappears from the door leaving behind another Closer with bright red eyes and a bad attitude

The Closer walks into the building and aims a carefully aimed energy shot into a random women destroying her

At that moment all the other people in the building started running for their lives up the tall stairs of the building looking for a way out of the building

The Closer again picks a random person and shoots at them one after another, after another, after another laughing as he hits the closer looks at Dr. briefs strangely and speaks

-YOU- his voice was kind of scratchy

-WE MAY HAVE A USE FOR YOU OLD MAN-

Dr briefs stops running after hearing they werent going to kill him right now

He thinks to himself he might aswell go with them as he wasnt going to get him or anybody else out of that building

-Ok ill cooperate on one condition-

The Closer looks at him right in the eyes and says 

-DO YOU HONESTLY THINK I CARE WHAT YOU WANT- this is followed by a loud laugh

Dr briefs feels a shiver shoot down his spine as the closer again shoots another helpless person into oblivion 

Bulma watches helplessly as the closer grabs Dr briefs arms and pull him outside the gap in the main doors 

All of a sudden Vegeta comes flying into the area

The Closer drops Dr. Breifs on the grass and raises the palm of his hand pointing it right at Vegeta 

Vegeta looks at him and smirks

-What are you going to do im a lot tougher than any human- Vegeta laughs in the closers face

The closer also grins back which ticks off Vegeta 

-Whats funny have I said something to make you laugh??- Vegeta closes his eyes and grins

-So you dont think I can beat you huh?-

Suddenly a pitch black line shoots from the closers hand and hits Vegeta in the face

Vegeta gets up off the floor smiling at the monster 

-Your going to do better than that you fool-

The closer laughs at Vegeta with all hes got 

-YOU ARE THE ONE THAT IS THE FOOL VEGETA-

Vegeta is a little surprised that he knows his name but just continues to grin anyway

Suddenly Vegeta feels his face start to tighten and become hard to move

Everyone watches as Vegetas eyes are folded away by the skin on his face leaving him helpless non able to see

The Closer walks upto Vegeta, places his hand on his chest and fires a blast sending Vegeta flying into the air

Vegeta lands on some grass some 30 miles away unconscious 

Bulma seeing this screams out at the closer 

-LEAVE HIM ALONE!!!-

The closer turns his head to Bulma, raises his hand and shoots a blast into Bulmas stomach

She looks down at the small ball carefully resting in her stomach and watches it start growing a little bigger

The ball of energy explodes with a huge flash of light sending Bulma to another dimension

Dr. briefs cannot handle Bulmas death and has a heart attack right there and dies

The clsoer looks down at his body and smirks 

-OH WELL MAYBE NEXT TIME-

He raises his hand to blow up the building and smiles

A ball forms in the middle of his hand

But before he can launch it into the building he is pushed to the ground by another Closer, a closer dressed in all yellow

He looks down at the red eyed closer and punches him hard making him explode without any effort

This new closer then looks up at the crowd of scared civilians and vanishes leaving them scared and confused

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

This new closer seems to be against the others but will he help our heros 

Bulma, Dr. briefs, Goten AND one of the evil Closers are dead!

Will more of the unsuspecting world perish by these once peaceful Closers??

Find out next time in The Open Saga

(Please R+R) (Next chapter coming soon)


End file.
